Time Flies (Raura)
by Rauralicious
Summary: RAURA!
1. Chapter 1

My horrible story...

* * *

Laura P.O.V

_Ross was walking me to my house after the show. He only lived round the curb. Then it started to rain. Hard. Ross put his coat on me and I hesitated. He was only wearing shorts and a vest because it was sunny this past week. But he left it on it felt so cosy and warm. He wrapped his arm round me and smiled. I've had a crush on my B(best) B (boy) F (friend) E (ever). No not _**boyfriend...boy friend who is a friend that's a boy **_. We got up to my house and he lifted me up the steps. I blushed. He gave me his PRICELESS grin and I nearly fainted. He caught me with his strong arms smirking at me. When I was about to open the door I turned around and thanked him. There was a silence until Ross placed his hand on my cheek and leaned in. So I followed. 5…4…3…2 KISS. I tasted his Tangfastics and he held me close pulling out for air. I looked at him held his hand then went away._

_Ross P.O.V_

_I loved the taste of her cherry chapstick. I smiled and chuckled. My first kiss with my crush. ·°|° Im so happy right now. We held hands for a bit then she was called to go in. I walked down the path to the park and there was Rydel and Ellington playing on the swings. I climbed and stayed at the top of the climbing wall. Then Ryder and Riker came along with their girlfriends on the swirly slides. My smile dropped. I'm the only single one. Yes. A single Pringle. Laura...I love her ooh I have to tell Rydel! Surprising huh? _

_Rydel P.O.V_

_I saw Ross running to me smiling then he whispered he had his first kiss with Laura. I hugged him and that was the biggest smile in ages. I know Laura her sister and 'her' baby. She had a butterfly she was so cute. Her and Ross. Only 4... already discovering nature. Aww!_

_At Lynches house_

_All on Skype_

_(Ross)_

_I scrolled through the names and found Calum,Avan and Leon on. When I opened the chat they st__arted singing 'I kissed a girl like this'_

**Ross kissed a girl**

**And he loved it**

**The taste of her cherry chapstick**

**It felt so good, She felt it too**

**Sparks and fireworks**

**Ross kissed a girl and he liked it**

**And he's already showing it!**

_I how did they find out I didnt tell anyone! Then Laura popped up and I said bye to the boys. We stared at each other smiling._

_'D,did you like it' I piped up 'Yeah' She smiled at me . ' I...I...WILL YOU COME TO TJE FAIR WITH ME AND RIKER AND RYDER AND THEIR GIRLFRIENDS?' I looked at her hopefully. ' Of course when?…You know' I looked up. 'Tomorrow 4pm I'll pick you up' 'Well I have to go for dinner 3 ya muah' I kissed the screen back and I just fell on my bed. Mood: In L0\/€!_

* * *

Thats all for now reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

next day at 3:00

Ross P.O.V

Riker scared the crap outta me yelling my name while I was talking with Laura. Riker eventually came up and there was his girlfriend, Vanessa. Laura looked concerned. I asked her what was wrong. 'Vanessa, why are you at Ross's?' She looked madish. 'I'm with Riker. Duh!' Lauras face softened. 'I'm sorry, I just never' I looked at her and shook my head. 'It's okay! Don't be sad' Riker and Vanessa walked out and Laura was watching me get changed.

Laura P.O.V

Ross had a fine body I gotta say! A six pack and muscles! I blushed for no reason. He is so cute! He smiled while getting his top on and attaching his chains. He looked at me so unexplainable! SQUEE!

Ross P.O.V

Laura kept blushing and smiling. I blew her a kiss while she waved. Riker shouted for me and I signalled Laura to get ready. She winked and shut off. I ran to the door and hopped into my car hearing continuous yelling. Her father gave me a thumbs up as I reversed from their drive way. I got tickets to get jn and Laura started laughing. K saw she was laughing at a picture of Riker and Vanessa screaming on the Coaster Terah. 'Found em' and she chuckled.

Laura p.o.v

Ross is such a sweetheart! We went on , Lovey Dovey, Ferris Love, and Cupids Arrow. Wait what's he doing? (writing this part as a script)

Ross: (puts hand n her Cheek) Laura, I had a really great time today dont look away

Laura: (bites her lip) Err

Ross: Will you go out with me

Laura: (kisses him then rests on his shoulder) Its a yes from me,

Ross: (giggles)

* * *

Sooo sorry its short I hAve school


End file.
